


In Reverse

by acefusti138



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bev is a betting queen, Bottom Richie Tozier, Eddie is the experienced one, Friends to Lovers, High School, High School AU, Let Eddie be the stronk boi, Let Richie be soft, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Richie is the inexperienced one, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Voyeurism, eddie runs track, everyone knows that Richie and Eddie are gonna get together before they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acefusti138/pseuds/acefusti138
Summary: Richie and Eddie have been dancing around each other since freshman year. Now, not even a week after Eddie’s 18th birthday and it’s like everything he thought he knew about Richie has been reversed.Wasn’t he supposed to be the blushing virgin?





	In Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of the HC that Belbys had!! If you don’t knoe who she is, go check her out on Tumblr, she’s amazing!!!

Thank god for senior year.

It was already passing by much faster than the snail’s pace that the previous three years of high school had gone by.

August had blown past with the cool taste of fall on its tongue, and with it came cooler weather in the morning and chilly breezes by early afternoon. Leaves were already changing and mottling into their shining yellows, decadent oranges and shocking reds, preparing to paint the earth below them with their vibrance before dying into a soggy blanket of brown across the ground as soon as the last of the summer heat tapered off in lieu of autumn. Unfortunately, as August ended, so did the easygoing days of being able to screw around in class instead of paying attention.

By September, school was at the point where it was far too early to stop caring, but a little too late to brush it off as easy, start-of-the-year work. Thus, study sessions between the Losers had become commonplace. Often within the living room of Bill Denbrough or the kitchen of Mike Hanlon, it was usually the whole group of seven working collectively to study for classes they all shared.

There were a few that they didn’t share— Stan only had Outdoor Poetry with Mike. Bill was in Advanced English with Ben. Ben and Bev were the only ones in Statistics, and Richie and Eddie shared Home Ec, which the other Losers had completed the year before while Richie took a Study Hall and Eddie had to take Gym. Unfortunately, as seeing Home Ec was a single semester class, and the teacher was rushing against the clock to get in the necessary information before the seniors mentally clocked out for the year, it meant tests had become increasingly prevalent in the pair’s schedules. So now they were studying for one of the first exams of the year in Richie’s bedroom— Except at this point, with the dusty alarm clock on Richie's bedside table blaring in big red letters that it was nearly 8 PM, the pair had started to goof around instead of truly studying. Eddie had started to doodle boredly on his notebook and Richie had grabbed his unfinished Rubix Cube and started messing with it while they began to drift topics aimlessly.

“You think you’re gonna do track again in the spring?” Richie asked.

“Yeah,” Eddie hummed, looking up from his notebook, “Probably. I placed in State last year— One more medal for my senior year before graduation would be nice,” He grinned.

“That’s my Eds,” Richie chuckled, leaning over to ruffle the smaller man’s hair, “Always gotta prove himself.” He teased, Eddie swatting his hand away.

“Ack! Don’t mess up my hair, Richie!” He huffed, combing his fingers back through it to try and calm the now-mused mess on his head. “Just because _your_ hair is a mess doesn't give you permission to fuck up mine.” 

“Questionable.” Richie quipped cheekily.

“Your hair looks like _shit_ , Rich,” Eddie snorted, playfully shoving him and laughing when Richie shoved him right back. “You really wanna start that? _I’m_ on the side with the pillows,” The younger boy grinned wolfishly, grabbing said pillow and thwacking Richie with it. He’d almost succeeded in knocking the older teen’s glasses off— It was close enough.

“Hitting me with my own humping pillow is a blow below the belt, Eds,” The curly-haired boy spoke, Eddie yelping in surprise and dropping the aforementioned pillow as if he’d been burned by it.

“Ew—! Beep fucking beep, Richie!” He yelled, face aflame with what _definitely_ was not attraction. His mind was _far_ from think about Richie, arching against the pillow, groaning and fucking his hips against it, fisting his cock with those long fingers—

“Wasn’t disgusting when you mom was moaning into it last night, Eds~—”

“And _that’s_ my cue that I should be heading home,” Eddie huffed, standing up from the bed and laughing when Richie gave a melodramatic groan of protest. 

“Doth can’t leave my heart here to wilt as such a time as is this glorious evening, thou Edward!” Richie whined, Eddie just giggling at the awful attempt of Shakespearean language and grabbing his book bag from the floor, making sure it was zipped shut. 

“Yeah yeah Romeo, I’ll see ya tomorrow. And work on your Shakespeare, Celenza isn’t gonna stand for that shit on the Hamlet quiz on Wednesday.” Eddie reminded, Richie sitting up rapidly.

“Hamlet quiz?! We’re barely two pages into the second act! What’s there to quiz?!” 

Eddie sighed, shrugging his backpack onto his shoulders, “If you had been paying _attention_ in class, she told us to finish Act 2 Scene 2 by Wednesday because we were going to have a quiz over it. Next time, don’t sleep in class,” He scolded, Richie just flopping pathetically across the sheets of his bed.

“Just kill me now Spaghetti-Man. I can’t take another semester and a half of her,” He bemoaned, Eddie laughing in response.

“ _Goodbye,_ Richie,” He said as he walked to the door, waving as Richie rolled over onto his stomach.

“Kiss your mom goodnight for me!”

Eddie shut the door without another word.

…

Not five minutes after Eddie had left, Richie had just laid on his stomach, partially daydreaming as he fidgeted with his Rubix cube, clicking his tongue in annoyance when the damn thing only grew more jumbled than before. Honestly, he had no idea how people found them fun. Sighing, he tossed it into the pile of messy clothes in the corner of his room, rolling over onto his back but hissing in surprise when he felt the cold, hard metal zipper of a jacket dig into his spine. “Ow!”

Wait a minute— He hadn’t worn a jacket today. Hell, he wasn't even _sure_ he owned a jacket with a metal zipper that wasn’t broken in some way.

Which meant it had to have been Eddie’s. Reaching underneath himself, he fished the oversized red jacket out from under himself, laughing in his throat when he saw the school’s track logo on the side of it. He snorted underneath his breath; knowing Eddie, the teen would only remember once it was given back to him. It was commonplace; Eddie left something at Richie’s house, Richie brought it back to him the next day, freshly washed and folded neatly, because he knew how Eddie could get about his clothes being wrinkled. 

Why did he wash it every time, even after _years_ of sharing clothes with his best friend?

Because every piece of clothing left at Richie’s place was promptly thought of with the smaller boy _only_ wearing such. Just _thinking_ about _Eddie, flustered and trying to cover himself with the too-big jacket_ had Richie groaning low in his throat, and he laid himself back against his pillows, settling comfortably as he held the jacket close in one hand, his other hand drifting to the button of his jeans.

He did this far too often, but it only made his imagination that much more vivid— _Eddie, straddling his hips with his tanned thighs, toned from almost two full years of Track and always taunting him with those damned red gym shorts. His small hands, average-sized to most but dwarfed by Richie’s own, slowly gliding down to rub at the hardening heat of his best friend’s cock through his jeans._

 _“Rich,” Eddie whispered, voice unwavering and full of hot_ want _that had more heat pooling desperately within Richie’s abdomen, “I wanna warm up.”_

 _“How do you want to warm up, baby?” Richie whispered back, swallowing thickly and trying not to whine as Eddie’s fingers dragged over his clothed cock at a snail's pace— as if he was_ bored _._

_“Mm… I wanna fuck you for once,” Eddie hummed back, Richie nearly moaning at the thought. Eddie was always gorgeous whenever he would take control— It took only a few careful movements from the brown-haired boy and Richie would become nothing but a mewling puddle of limbs and heat within the man’s arms._

“ _Fuck_ ,” Richie groaned aloud, nosing at the soft material of Eddie’s jacket as his hand dipped into his jeans and freed his aching length from its damned denim confines. Eddie was intense in every way, and it made an impact on Richie: the scent of his cologne, spicy and sharp as his tongue, undertoned with the scent of his pine shampoo and shea butter conditioner had imprinted on the curly-haired man to the point that standing close to Eddie would sometimes send heat stirring into Richie’s gut if he wasn’t careful.

His left hand dropped the jacket it was clutching so he could wriggle out of his pants, breath hitching harshly as the tight clothing dragged over him. But that wasn’t what he wanted— No, as he kicked the dark jeans off and rolled over onto his knees, jacket now pressed against the pillow against his cheek, he reached around under his pillow for a moment before he found his bottle of lube, scrambling to uncap it and dripping far more than he needed across his fingers. He didn’t even care to try and warm it up first before he pressed a finger against himself, groaning low in his throat in pleasure as his free hand began to stroke himself loosely.

_“Rich, you’re always so cute like this,” Eddie hummed, easily pressing two fingers into the taller man and watching with a heated gaze and Richie mewled whorishly at the pleasure, “You’re so used to fucking yourself open that it only feels good now…. Do you think of me whenever you do it?”_

_“Y-Yeah—!” Richie could barely keep his words coherent as he felt Eddie’s other hand stroking over his cock, palms warm from the lotion he’d used while they were doing their homework._

_“What do you think about me doing, huh?” Eddie cooed, leaning over Richie’s gangly form and pressing a kiss against the sharp lines of the man’s jaw, watching in amusement as Richie arched underneath him and caused part of his flannel to slip down his shoulder. His soft lips met the skin of Richie’s pale, freckled shoulder with ease, a low groan rumbling up his throat as he sucked a mark there. “Answer me, baby.”_

_Richie was having a bit of trouble focusing, his mind hazy and clogged from the pleasure burning in his veins. “Nn—! Y-You’re doin’ t-this—…” He moaned, Eddie’s strokes around his cock having tightened in praise._

_“You like thinking about how I’d fuck your pretty little hole, Rich?” Eddie asked, Richie nodding eagerly beneath him and crying out when the younger man’s finger brushed against his prostate._  

 _“Fuck—! Eddie,_ please _—!” Richie whined loudly, uncaring how his moans and cries grew in volume the longer that Eddie worked him open. He wanted Eddie to fuck him, dammit!_

 _“Be_ patient _, Richie. I have to prep you,” Eddie clicked his tongue, Richie just squirming unhappily._

 _“_ C’mon _, Eddie— Please! I-I need your cock—! I wanna feel your fuck me open until I can’t fucking_ move _tomorrow!” The man all but cried, his legs spreading further apart._

_Eddie grinned from above him, cooing in content and shaking his head. “I gotta prep you, buba. You know I don’t wanna hurt you.” He said, voice practically dripping off of his tongue like honey as he pressed a third finger into his man below him. Richie just cried out, collapsing onto his arms and weakly turning his head to look at his wicked little boyfriend._

_“Eds—!”_

What Richie _hadn't_ been ready to see was Eddie, standing at his bedroom door, face stained red and mouth gaping.

_“Fuck.”_

_…_

Eddie hadn’t even been five minutes down the block from Richie’s house when the chill of the early September air had hit him. Rummaging through his bag to slip his jacket back on, instead he was met with only neatly organized books and his pencils, which seemed to have spilled out of their case.

“Shit,” He hissed, tucking his hands over his bare arms and turning back around. He was still closer to Richie’s house than his own, and he wasn’t going to risk catching a cold and ending up in the ER via his mother just because he was too stubborn to go wake up his crush to grab his jacket.

He would have been a lot less reluctant to do it if his mind wasn’t still six foot deep in the gutter, thinking of Richie.

God, he could see it now; _Richie, his cock long and thin just like the rest of him and rock-hard against his stomach, a hand roughly gripping his dick, slick with lube and just oozing precum as he got himself off. Low, rumbling groans spilling from his throat, muffled by his best friend’s jacket—_  

“God _dammit,”_ Eddie hissed, the stubborn heat in his gut burning hotter at the mental image. He tried to readjust himself within his jeans, but instead just shivered at the jolt of pleasure that sparked in his spine as he touched himself. “Get a grip, Eddie. It’s— It’s just fifteen more minutes and you can jerk off to him in the shower all you want,” He whispered firmly to himself, reaching the doorstep Richie’s home far too quickly for his liking.

Richie’s parents were out of town for a distant relative’s wedding In Vermont, and as seeing Eddie had just left, the door was still unlocked. The house was quiet, and Eddie groaned low in his throat. “Rich,” He called, closing the door behind him and locking it out of habit as he slipped his shoes off, “Are you awake?”

No response.

“God dammit, Richie.” He groaned aloud, making his way back up the stairs after shrugging off his backpack on the couch; no use in carrying it if he still had to put his jacket on once he had it.

As he approached the door, he could hear ragged breathing coming from the other side of the only occupied bedroom, and instinctively felt his heart seize. Nightmares were far too common for the Losers Club after the summer of ‘89, and unfortunately, Eddie knew all too well what Richie’s could entail.

From what he understood of it, it was a lot of being locked in a small room, pounding on the door, screaming for someone— Though he would never tell who he was screaming for. That, or just plain running, desperately looking for that same person— The panting was far too worrysome to Eddie’s ears, and without even thinking, he opened the door.

_“Eds—!”_

In front of him lay a sight that never in Eddie’s life would he be able to forget: Richie was only in his well-worn flannel from before, his jeans in a crumpled heap just next to the bed. The curly-haired teen had three fingers in himself, slick with lube and hand shaking visibly as he stretched himself wider. His free hand was fisting his cock, which was smeared with precum and fucking actively into his loose fist. But most importantly, he was _looking_ at him, his glasses barely perched on his nose and a flash of red hidden just below him—

_“Fuck.”_

“Is that my jacket?” Eddie blurted, feeling his face flame as Richie nodded. The older teen was clearly drunk from his own self-induced pleasure, a weak whine slipping past him.

“It smelled like you,” Richie whispered back breathlessly. His legs were shaking visibly, and he looked about ready to cry, cum all over himself or faint— Or maybe some fucked up combination of the three. Eddie made a small step forward, but as soon as he did he saw Richie’s face go deep scarlet, as if the man was _just_ now realizing the severity of the situation at hand.

“Rich, it’s—”

 _“Fuck,”_ Richie laughed out wetly, his hands pulling away from himself before he rolled over onto his back, shaking with hiccuping, borderline hysterical sobs. _“I fucked it all up!”_ Eddie had _walked-in_ on him _jerking off_ to _his_ jacket. His cover was blown; there was no beating around the bush of having a crush on someone when they had walked in on you masturbating to _their_ clothing while moaning out their name in the throes of your own self-pleasure.

He didn’t hear Eddie call his name to try and calm him, nor did he hear him walk closer to the bed. But he did feel the brunet’s palms, cool from the outside air and damp from sweat, cup his face firmly, causing his hands to fall away.

“Eddie—” 

“Shut up Richie,” Eddie whispered, feeling hot tears hit his hands and forcing himself to steele his nerve. He leaned forward, all but feeling Richie open his mouth from how close they were to each other and swallowing down the fear trying to creep up his throat. “‘M not upset.” He whispered, capturing Richie’s swollen lips with his own before the older teen could respond. 

Richie gasped, his body tensing for a moment as the new information truly sank in. Eddie wasn’t upset or disgusted from walking in on him getting off— No, quite the opposite, if the heat against his torso was anything to go off of. Hell, Eddie was _kissing_ him— Fuck. 

Eddie was kissing him.

Moving only just enough to crane his neck up, Richie finally began to kiss back, whimpering in delighted surprise as he felt Eddie’s tongue gently press into his mouth, seeking permission. He happily granted entry, his jaw falling open as Eddie completely and utterly melted his mind into a hazy mess of relief.

When Eddie had to pull away for air, face red and mouth agape as he panted breathlessly, Richie swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the small tremor in his shoulders from the raw excitement and emotion coursing through him. “S-so— Does this mean you uh, you like me too, o-or—?” He croaked out, trying to sound like his usual self but only succeeding in stumbling over his words.

Eddie groaned, pulling Richie back up for another bruising kiss— Much chaster this time, but enough to get his point across.

Richie whined high in his throat when Eddie pulled away, the heat in his belly burning white-hot once more. “Eds—”

“That’s not my name, Richie,” Eddie whispered, pulling away for just a moment and hastily pulling off his shirt. He saw the panic that flitted across Richie’s face when he pulled away, and made a small noise subconsciously, “I’m not leaving. Not with you like that— Unless, you want me too—?”

“No!” Richie blurted, tugging Eddie closer as soon as the smaller boy was within his reach and clutching to him tight.

Well, that confirmed that.

“Relax, Rich, I’m gonna stay,” Eddie soothed, instinct causing him to gently stroke his hand through Richie’s sweat-mused curls until he was calm, “I just wanna even the playing field,” He said, motioning to the fact that he still had his jeans on, cock straining uncomfortably against the unrelenting denim material.

“Oh,” Richie said breathily, face flushing from embarrassment, “Right. U-Uhm—”

“Just stay like that for a second,” Eddie ordered, unbuttoning his jeans and moaning in relief as the pressure on his crotch was released. He kicked his jeans off, taking a moment to stroke a hand over himself, wishing to quell the burning heat there and gasping in surprise when he felt a hand, much larger than his own, stroke over his clothed dick. “R-Rich—”

“Lemme see. Please,” Richie whispered, eyes hungry and gaze darkened with desire. Eddie nodded, clumsily forcing his boxers down his thighs and whimpering at the cool air against the heated flesh of his cock, aching to grasp it and just jerk himself off shamelessly at the sight before him.

“Holy shit,” Richie whispered. Sure, he may have been hung like a horse, but Eddie, while small in stature both in his height and in the length of his cock, was absolutely packed. Where his own was longer and a bit thinner, Eddie was incredibly thick from his base to the head, his cock standing proud and reddened against his abdomen, the head just barely brushing the bottom of his navel.

Eddie flushed, seeing how Richie was staring and hoping it wasn’t in mockery. “W-what?” He asked defensively.

“You’re thick as _fuck,”_ Richie whispered breathlessly, swallowing thickly and subconsciously letting his legs spread, the hand that had been over Eddie’s own going to grasp the smaller man’s left hip while his other hand dipped down to stroke himself without shame. The sight before him had left him almost painfully hard, and he would be damned if he didn’t enjoy himself looking at it.

Eddie blushed, not having expected such a response and swallowing down the groan of delight that crawled up his throat as Richie began to stroke himself once more. “Oh,” He said heatedly, “M-Move over.”

Richie did as he was told, watching as Eddie slipped beside him and pulling his hands up to grasp at the younger man’s middle and pull him closer, to the point that their noses were brushing against each other. “Eddie?” He whispered.

“Yeah?” 

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah,” Eddie whispered back, letting Richie initiate the kiss this time as his own hands began to wander over the oddly familiar planes of his best friend’s body. All the years of tickle fights, or playing chicken at the Quarry and hours of laying on each other while watching the stars at Mike’s farm left him with a known map of the man’s body, and yet, at the same time, it felt foreign. He dipped his hands under the fabric of Richie’s flannel, pressing it up until it was bunched under the teen’s armpits and letting his fingers skin over the soft skin of Richie’s pecs, grazing teasingly over his nippes and down to his ribs before traveling back up again. Richie could only moan and tense under the curious fingers, trying to focus his energy on the kissing that _he_ had engaged but ending up breaking it when Eddie’s deft fingers circled the bud of his nipple before stroking over it with the edge of his nail.

 _“Eddie—!”_ Richie cried out, his hips instinctively bucking towards Eddie’s own and head moving to press into the younger boy’s shoulder.

Eddie blinked in surprise; did Richie seriously never think to play with himself beyond his dick and his hole? “Sensitive much?” He tried to tease, Richie just nodding weakly and moaning again into the flesh of his shoulder.

“Can’t help it,” Richie croaked, body quivering like a live wire and whimpering harshly as Eddie’s other hand repeated the treatment on his untouched pec. _“Please—!”_  

Eddie groaned softly, watching as the taller man before him all but melted into a whimpering pile of goo in his hands from just a few simple touches. “Relax,” He whispered, letting his hands drift back down to grasp at the narrow planes of Richie’s hips and tugging him closer, “I’m gonna make you feel good, okay?”

“Nn… Fuck me— P-Please…” Richie whined, his hips rocking against Eddie’s in feverish need. It may have only been ten minutes since he’d started, but it felt like it had been ages and he _needed_ it. Desperation wasn’t something he divulged in, and for good reason; it took almost nothing to turn self-pleasure into an overstimulated, hand-fucking fest if he didn’t indulge himself immediately. Edging only seemed to hurt more than it felt good, and even jerking off usually meant five to ten minutes at the very most before he was spilling all over his hand and shaking like a leaf for nearly half an hour as his body slowly climbed back down from his high.

Eddie stiffened, and for a moment Richie was terrified that he had asked too much, opening his mouth to backtrack but quickly getting cut off by a harsh press of lips against his own, a hot tongue pressing inside of his mouth and completely and utterly dominating him without a care. “On your back,” Eddie groaned into Richie’s mouth, hands scrabbling against the older man’s hips in an attempt to keep his own stilled.

Richie did as he was told, rolling back over onto his back and letting his legs spread, whining unhappily when Eddie broke the kiss with only a thick string of saliva left to connect them. Eddie sat back on his heels, admiring the sight splayed before him. He leaned over, grabbing the bottle of lube from where it lay abandoned and opening it, dribbling the cool liquid on his fingers and warming it between his hands before he leaned down, one hand grasping at Richie’s right hip while the other began to prod carefully at the still-fucked-open muscle of Richie’s entrance. His two fingers dipped in with complete ease, and Eddie’s eyelids fluttered at the thought of being able to sink his cock into the burning heat. 

Richie just writhed beneath him, harsh, ragged whimpers and whines spilling past his throat with far too much ease. “Eddie— _Please—!”_ He babbled, trying to force his legs to splay further apart as his cock throbbed between his legs impatiently. 

“I know, baby, I know,” Eddie cooed soothingly, his right thumb stroking over Richie’s hip to calm him, “I don’t wanna hurt you.

“You won’t,” Richie reassured, hips bucking forward once more and making his cock jolt against his abdomen. His face was stained a deep scarlet, and he whined again, his face scrunching up as Eddie pressed a third finger into him with ease. _“More—!”_ He cried, his hands gripping the sheets below him in fervor and head tossing to the side.

“Alright, alright,” Eddie said placatingly, the hand holding Richie’s hip drifting to stroke the older boy’s cock instead. Richie buckled forward with a needy cry, tightening around Eddie’s fingers and arching his back at the sudden touch.

“Eddie, _please—!”_ Richie all but sobbed, tears burning in the corners of his eyes and voice growing all wet and choppy with emotion. Eddie took that as his cue that Richie had hit his limit of teasing, reaching over and grabbing the lube again. 

“Okay, okay,” He whispered, “Do you have a condom?” He asked, Richie swallowing thickly and nodding. He reached under his pillow, fishing around underneath it for a moment before his hand pulled back, having retrieved the little foil packet. He gave it to Eddie, who rewarded him with a soothing kiss against his temple for calming down as quickly as he did. 

Richie just sat in a pleasure-filled stasis as Eddie rolled on the condom and lubed himself up, his hips rolling lazily and legs spread as far as they could go.

“Richie, are you sure?” Eddie asked softly, not wanting Richie to regret it later. Richie just nodded, reaching for Eddie and whimpering in content when Eddie happily hugged him close.

“Please, Eddie,” Richie whispered back, head finding the soft hollow of Eddie’s shoulder and nestling it there, “I need you.”

Eddie nodded, still hugging Richie close and slowly, carefully, starting to press into the taller man. Considering how Richie was responding— The ragged, whimpering gasps and the almost painfully tight grip he had, briefly Eddie wondered if the older man had done this before or not. “Richie,” He prompted, barely even halfway into the decedent heat but met with incredible resistance— Richie was tense as could be, coiled tight like a spring and clinging to him as if his life depended on it. “Is this your first time bottoming?” He asked.

“‘S my first time doin’ anything,” Richie croaked, his voice muffled by the soft skin of Eddie’s shoulder.

“Do you need me to stop?” 

“No,” Richie whispered, wriggling his hips, “‘ve had a cock in me before, it was just a dildo… Y-You’re just fucking huge,” He explained, Eddie blushing bright red at the admission.

“Oh,” Eddie said breathily, a little lightheaded from how blunt Richie was being. The curly-haired boy was still hard as a rock between them, oozing precum and shaking from pleasure, so Eddie knew he was telling the truth, but it didn’t worry him any less. He didn’t want to hurt Richie— No, not at all. He had loved Richie since that summer of ‘89, when they had faced death in the flesh. Richie had grabbed his cheeks, had screamed for him not to look at the murderous clown in front of him. Richie, who was terrified of clowns, was face to face with one and had still told Eddie to look at him, so the last thing he would see _wasn’t_ the demon in front of them.

His crush had turned to love that day, and after that, their teasing dance around each other grew that much more complex. But now, here they were, Eddie trying carefully to pleasure the older man but terrified of hurting him— It was a situation he always thought he would have been on the receiving end of, if he was honest. He didn’t mind it being reversed— It was still _happening,_ which was more than enough of a win in his book.

“You’re not gonna hurt me, Eds,” Richie whispered, lifting his head. “I promise.” With that, he tried to force himself to relax; Eddie was cradling him close and pushing into him at a snail’s pace. Nothing but anxiety of completion was holding him back, yet this was what he’d wanted since he was thirteen. Eddie was right here in front of him, heart bared to him, and he was still scared.

No more of that. He would hate himself for the rest of his days if he let Eddie slip through his fingers. 

“Can I—?” Eddie started, Richie cutting him off. 

“Do it,” The older man whispered breathlessly, crying out as Eddie snapped his hips forward in one smooth motion. Richie wailed out, clawing at Eddie’s back as pleasure and pain overrode his senses and left his head spinning. He felt about ready to cum, head pressing forward back into Eddie’s shoulder with a breathy sob. Eddie opened his mouth to ask if the taller man was only, but Richie just sobbed in pleasure, a harsh burst of precum oozing between them as the pain faded and only raw, hot pleasure was left.

“Richie—?” 

“Move,” Richie pleaded quietly, his voice hitching on a moan and body shaking underneath Eddie’s own. “M-Move, Eddie, please. I-I wanna cum—!” He begged, Eddie groaning low in his throat in delight as he was finally able to fuck into the delicious heat around his cock.

It took almost nothing to fuck Richie into a sobbing, whimpering mess. For all the trashmouth’s big talk and bluster, when it came down to it, it took very little to work him into a mewling puddle of goo. Eddie could barely move from how tight of a grip Richie’s ass had on him, and it was as if someone had sent down a slice of heaven to him in the form of Richard Tozier. Now, he had only ever bottomed before, and topping was proving rather difficult considering how _good_ it felt to have Richie around him. In almost no time at all, he was gasping, heat surging in his belly as Richie suddenly arched underneath him, a violent wail clawing from his throat and tears burning down his cheeks.

“Fuck, _fuck,_ Eddie—! Right there—! _Fuck—!”_ Considering how Richie was crying, it seemed he had hit the older man’s sweet spot; it was how Richie’s body _responded_ to such that had Eddie shaking. 

“Richie,” He groaned, tugging Richie closer against him and moaning deep in his chest as Richie tightened around him in a vice grip, “Fuck, ‘m gonna cum… _Fuck,_ Richie—!” His breath hitched, and with only one more harsh thrust into Richie’s prostate, Eddie was spilling into the condom with a raw cry of delight, feeling sticky heat soak between them and hearing a choked sob spill into the air. Richie was still fluttering around his cock as wave after wave of aftershocks and pleasure crashed over him, his body going lax only five minutes later, exhausted from its high and unable to keep up the tension.

“Eddie…” Richie croaked, slumping back onto his pillows and hiccuping when he felt the younger man pull out, leaving him achingly empty. Eddie made a soft shushing noise in the back of his throat, pulling off the condom and tying it off. He pressed a soothing kiss against Richie’s cheeks and forehead, trying to quiet him.

“It’s okay, Rich,” He whispered, “I’m just gonna grab a washcloth and clean us up, okay? Then I’m coming right back,” He reassured, Richie nodding weakly and letting himself fall back against his pillows completely. His head was still spinning as Eddie came back— Had he really even left the room? He didn’t know, nor did he care. The warm, soapy washcloth felt rather nice against his skin, but he whined as Eddie tried to clean away the lube around his entrance, trying to drowsily swat away Eddie’s hand.

“‘s sore,” He fussed, Eddie just clicking his tongue.

“I _know_ it is, Rich, but the sooner I clean it, the sooner you can relax and we can go to sleep,” The brunet replied, Richie just pouting and squirming until Eddie finished. He was incredibly tired, especially once he felt the smaller male lay down next to him and cuddle him close, wriggling until he was comfortable and closing his eyes. Eddie was facing him, his eyes soft and body relaxed.

“Richie?” He whispered, not wanting to break the cozy silence but knowing the subject had to be breached before they awoke in the morning.

“Mmn?” Richie stirred, an eye peeking open.

“We um… W-What… What _are_ we, now?” He asked quietly, Richie shrugging in his arms.

“You just had your dick up my ass, Eddie-Spaghetti. What do _you_ think we are?” He asked, Eddie flushing pink.

“I don’t know, idiot, that’s why I asked you!” He huffed defensively, Richie just snickering softly.

“Aw, Eds, coming to me about a crush~!” He cooed, Eddie squeaking in embarrassment and shaking his head.

“It’s not just a crush if I love you, dipshit!” He hissed, before realizing what it was he had just said. He froze mid sentence, face staining a very unnatural color of red and mouth gaping.

Richie blinked in shock, eyes wide, before a shit-eating grin split over his face. “Aw, that makes this _so_ much easier, Eds,” He whispered, leaning forward and kissing the smaller man. It was unhurried; not desperate and needy as it had been before, but not languid or boring, either. No, it was a declaration; one that wasn’t verbose or even spoken— Yet the message came across.

“I love you too,” Richie whispered as he pulled away, smiling warmly at the flustered teen before him and knocking their foreheads together, “So, Eds, whaddya think about being my boyfriend?” He hummed cheekily, Eddie just letting his shell-shocked fluster melt into a gooey grin.

“Of fucking course I’ll be your boyfriend, dumbass. C’mere,” Eddie giggled, hugging Richie close and pressing a warm kiss against his lips, chaste and sweet. “Shut up and go to sleep,” He whispered, snuggling close against him and cooing quietly in content when Richie hugged him back just as close.

It was hard to tell how they had managed to fall asleep, considering they kept pressing soft kisses against the other every few moments. 

…

Going to school the next morning was fun. Eddie had proudly grabbed Richie’s hand as soon as they had reached the school in Richie’s beat-up pick-up truck, despite Richie’s suddenly-shy demeanor about the whole thing.

“Are you sure you wanna do this, Eds? Because we don’t have to if you don’t want to—”

“Richie, baby, I’ve wanted to do this since eighth grade.” Eddie cut him off, pressing a chaste kiss to Richie’s cheek and giving him a warm smile that had heat aching in Richie’s heart, reminding him of just how much had had fallen for the other boy.

“R-Right,” Richie whispered, eyes flitting away from the brunet’s face.

Eddie’s gaze softened. “Richie,” He started, “Do _you_ wanna do this today?” He asked, gently cupping Richie’s cheek and trying to coax him to look at him. 

Richie nodded, gripping the hand not holding his cheek tightly, “I _do,”_ He said quietly, “‘m just… Scared. What if they laugh at us—?”

“Richie,” Eddie smiled warmly, “Mike and Stan have been together for almost a year now. Hell, I’m pretty sure Bev is running a betting ring on us. _No one_ in the Losers Club is gonna make fun of us. Okay?” 

Richie nodded, sucking in a deep breath and steeling his resolve with a loud huff of air. “Right! Pip pip and tally ho my good Edward! To the Losers Club!” He said proudly, opening the car door and exiting the vehicle. Eddie followed suit, crossing the truck to grasp Richie’s hand firmly in his own as they walked to their usual spot.

The rest of the Losers were already waiting for them; Bev had splayed herself in Ben’s lap, hugging him under what seemed to be his sweater while he played with her hair. Stan was helping Bill finish what seemed to be last minute homework, and Mike was chatting with Ben about the upcoming football game that night.

“What the fuck?” Bev sat up, catching sight of Richie and Eddie, hand and hand. Richie flushed a brilliant shade of red while Eddie proudly kissed his cheek as they sat down. Richie winced just the tiniest bit as he did, and a wicked grin grew over Bev’s face.

“I fucking _told you_ guys that Eddie wasn’t bottoming!” She cheered, slipping out from under Ben’s sweater to extend her palm to Bill and Stan, who both seemed rather annoyed as they each forked over twenty dollars. Mike did the same, while Ben forked over ten dollars.

“Wait wait wait, the bet was on who would bottom?!” Richie screeched, face completely aflame now. 

“Well, yeah,” Bev shrugged, counting her money before she grabbed her wallet and put it in, “Thought the bet on how it happened is ongoing.” 

“I walked in on Richie fingering himself and jerking off to my jacket.”

“And _that_ is where my fifteen dollars comes in, Benny dear,” Bev cooed, Ben just groaning in annoyance. Bill, Stan and Mike seemed relieved, though, and Richie gave them a look.

“What?” He huffed, face still bright scarlet.

“Ben was the only one who bet that it would be Eddie who’d be caught. We all knew it would be you.” Stan explained, giving Bill a grin and high-fiving Mike.

“Wha— Why?!”

“Richie, I heard you jerking off in my bathroom the last time we all had a sleepover. You are _not_ quiet,” Mike deadpanned, Stan nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, Rich,” He grinned, “Next time you wanna get off to your best friend, try using the upstairs bathroom.”

Richie groaned, burrowing his face into Eddie’s shoulder and hugging his arms around the younger man. “Eddie,” He whined, “I _told_ you they were gonna make fun of me!”

Eddie sighed, pushing Richie away and instead shifting to slip into his lap, hugging him close and gently kissing his cheeks. “You’re fine you big baby,” He teased, pressing Richie’s head into his shoulder and locking his legs around the older man’s hips, “They’re only teasing because they know if they tease me, I reveal my dirt on _them.”_  

The looks on the other five Losers faces confirmed that, and Richie sighed, tucking his arms around Eddie’s waist and letting himself relax in defeat. “You’re an evil little gremlin, Eds,” He mumbled, Eddie just smiling warmly at him.

“I know,” He cooed, “But you love me for it.”

“Yeah,” Richie sighed in defeat, “I do.”

“And _that_ is another twenty bucks from all four of you!” Bev cheered.

“What the fuck, Bev?!”

The fact that both Richie _and_ Eddie said it at the same time just had the redhead cackling in glee.

**Author's Note:**

> iderk wtf this is like idk i like it but i don’t. lemme know what you guys think!!


End file.
